


Prologue: Hello Again, Goodbye Again

by free_otto_insurance



Series: Heta Killing Game [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_otto_insurance/pseuds/free_otto_insurance
Summary: When graduates of Hope's Peak academy return as advisors, all seems well until they wake up locked inside with a mechanic bear claiming to be the new principal, but there's a catch. The only way to make it to the other side alive is to kill their new classmates. Will they be able to overcome the will of the cartoonish warden or will they play right into his paws?
Series: Heta Killing Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Prologue: Hello Again, Goodbye Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-telling of the events that took place in a roleplay group for a crossover of Danganronpa and Hetalia. All personalities are based on the muses' portrayal of their respective characters within the roleplay group.

The courtyard was bustling as staff members, guests, and attendees flooded chairs and booths. In order to maximize the attendance of those given acceptance letters, the principal of Hope’s Peak Academy arranged a career fair with volunteer guests made up of graduates from a variety of ages and professions so every student had an opportunity to speak to an Ultimate in the field they were in.

An hour before the ceremonies were to begin, the Former Super High School Level alumni spoke with one another, reminiscing and hearing wisdoms from alumni even older than them.

“It’s been a while since I’ve stepped foot here. Brings back memories, doesn’t it, brohaus?” 

**Julchen Beilschmidt: Former Super High School Level Supreme Leader**

“I’d rather not remember anything involving you at this school.”

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: Former Super High School Level Soldier**

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad in my school years.”

“You only say that because I was the one cleaning up your mess!”

  
  


“Looks like we’re not the only Ultimate family after all. Isn’t that exciting?”

**Feliciano Vargas: Former Super High School Level Chef**

“You get excited over everything, fratello.”

**Lovino Vargas: Former Super High School Level Lucky Student**

“Oh, stop griping, cousin. It looks bad on camera.”

**Flavia Vargas: Former Super High School Level Vlogger**

“All of you hush. This is a big day for her. Talking to small ones like her is what we’re here for. 

Come on, stick with me until this thing starts.”

**Luciana Vargas: Former Super High School Level Bartender**

“Okay!”

**Eleonora Vargas: Super High School Level Animal Tamer**

“Wow, big family. There’s no way that they’re all Ultimates. What’s the point of being an Ultimate if you’re not even special anymore?”

**Oliver Kirkland: Former Super High School Level Baker**

“Seriously? Do you know how to say anything that isn’t creepy or rude, mon ami?”

**Francis Bonnefoy: Former Super High School Level Flirt**

“You’re one to talk about being creepy.”

“Shut your icing infested mouth!”

“You know, considering we went to school to commit crimes, I’m surprised we haven’t been arrested yet.”

**Valentina Hernández: Former Super High School Level Thief**

“It all depends on how you use it.”

**Tino Väinämöinen: Former Super High School Level Sniper**

“I still don’t know how this school got away with sheltering kids like us, but I guess I’m lucky I was good enough to be considered and Ultimate to make it here.”

“Just stick to the shadows for today until we find a first-year that’s like us.”

“These arrangements make no sense! Is the school trying to tell these children that it has an unrequited love? That’s weird on so many levels.”

**Anya Braginskaya: Former Super High School Level Florist**

“Only you would make that connection. Maybe the bouquet from my hat will make you feel better.”

**Lovise Bondevik: Former Super High School Level Mage**

“Are you telling me you have gas?”

“No one else speaks flower!”

  
  


“You’re yawning a lot. Did you not get enough sleep?”

**Sakura Honda: Former Super High School Level Amigurumi Artist**

“I was up all night trying to keep up with my commission deadlines.”

**Laura Sinerniklass: Former Super High School Level Artist**

“You should pace yourself better and maybe slow down until you can finish what you’ve started.”

“Aiyah! Try this tea! Guaranteed to get you eight hours of sleep every night.”

**Wang Yao: Former Super High School Level Tea Maker**

“By the looks of our badges, I’d say we’re all in the same assembly group,” chimed Julchen as everyone began to gather.

“Yeah, looks like it. Who’s the little one though?” Questioned Laura.

“Oh, she’s with us. She’s our little cousin, Eleonora. She’s one of the first years so we brought her with us. She’s going to stick with us until the events start,” replied Luciana.

“Feeling scared yet?”

“Oliver, that is not how to talk to the small child! Have some class.”

“You didn’t have to elbow me, you barbarian!”

“I’ll be giving you more than my elbows if you keep this up!”

“Of course you would, you baguette stuffing perv.”

“Gentlemen...even though you don’t quite qualify for that title, stop the bickering, or else!” Lovise exclaimed, pointing her want at their throats.

“Yes ma’am,” said Oliver and Francis in unison.

The speakers began to ring as the head of the event committee spoke interrupting the quarreling among the alumni group.

“Attention all volunteer alumni, the principal has cleared me to inform you of your room assignments. The first group to go will be Group A in the West Auditorium. Please make your way there to receive further instructions. All other groups remain in the courtyard until you are cleared.”

“Well, looks like that’s our cue to leave,” said Tino in a chipper tone. 

“Hang on, get behind me so I can stream this,” said Flavia vlogging.

“Is this where you guys leave me?” whined Eleonora.

“I’m sure there’s no harm in you coming with us. Pleeeease big brother.”

“Oh shut up you idiot.”

“You didn’t say no!”

“It’s very rude for us to keep the chairman waiting. We should stop dawdling,” suggested Sakura. 

“She’s right we should-” as soon as Tino touched the door, he began to feel faint and collapsed, falling into a deep sleep. The remaining members of the group soon followed him, until they were all unconscious.

Eventually, Tino began to regain consciousness, but when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in an auditorium, but a classroom. He glanced around the room as if it would give him any explanation to what had happened. Instead, he got more questions as he discovered Valentina asleep in a desk.

He rushed over to her and gently shook her to wake her up.

“Hey, are you okay? It’s me, Tinoa. Wake up.”

“Hmm...but it’s siesta time.”

“No, it’s not. I think they moved us here after we passed out.”

“What? What is- hey Tino, look at the board.”

Tino turned to the board and on it was a note for him and Valentina.

Classroom 5 

Valentina Hernández

Tino Väinämöinen

**Please make your way to the gymnasium immediately**

“I don’t trust this, Tino.”

“Neither do I. Let’s go. I don’t want to find out what happens if we stay here.”

Valentina and Tino cautiously made their way to the gymnasium, noting how uncharacteristically empty the hallways were, especially during the festivities that were supposed to be taking place. What was more strange was that all the curtains were drawn, making the walk down the hall a cold, dark, and eerie experience.

“Oh good, Valentina and Tino are here! We’re still missing two from our group still. Eleonora is here with us, too,” breathed Anya with a sigh of relief.

“Wait, you all got the same message in a classroom? Now I really don’t trust this. Who are we missing now that Fin and I are here?”

“Ludwig and Feliciano. Based on what we’ve been able to figure out so far, they should have been in either Classroom 5 or Classroom 7. What classroom were you and Tino in?”  
“We were in 5, so that means Ludwig and Feliciano are in 7?”

“Most likely, but I have no idea what that means.”

“Of course the flower girl has nothing to add,” said Oliver from the other side of the gymnasium.

“What the hell did you just say to me, cupcake?”

“Nothing, just that your talent is completely useless here.”  
“I don’t see you leaving an icing trail with all the answers here.”

“Guys, shut it! My brother and Feli just showed up!”

“Why do I not have a good feeling about this,” sighed Ludwig as he crossed his arms in frustration.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t be excited. You’re about to start an exciting new life in these walls!” A mysterious voice rang through the gymnasium coming from virtually nowhere.

“What is this? Is this some sick prank?” cried Francis, hiding behind the person closest to him who happened to be Lovino.

“Get away from me you simping pervert bastard!”

“Now now, there’s no reason to start such a big fuss.” The voice grew louder before a strange monochrome figure energetically sprang from the floor to the podium landing perfectly on its feet.

“Welcome...wait, who are you? It doesn’t matter. I’m your new principal, Monokumajiro!”

“Principal? What did you do to Mr. Pangea?” wailed Feliciano in a panicked state.

“We’re not going to worry about that, as I’m the new honcho in charge of this shebang. Now let me go over some ground rules. Firstly, some of you may have noticed you’re completely cut off from the outside world.”

“Wait we’re- behind the curtains!” Laura ran to the nearest window and pulled the curtains back. The windows were boarded up and bolted shut. Monokumajiro was right, they were trapped from the outside world.

“...shit. What is all this for?”

“You’re on thin ice interrupting me Hernández. Anywho, you all have been given e-Handbooks on your person containing the school rules, but since it’s your first day, I’ll read them for you. 

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: ’Nighttime’ is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #4: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitories will be seen as sleeping in class and be punished accordingly.

Rule #5: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

Rule #6: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

Rule #7: Violence against principal Monokumajiro is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras. 

Rule #8: Students can earn the opportunity to graduate by killing another student and going through a class trial.

Rule #9: Class Trials will be held after a murder. All murders are given an investigation period that will be timed at the principal’s discretion. 

Rule #10: If the true blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be punished, but if the wrong person gets the heat for it, everyone will be punished except the blackened, and the blackened will complete their graduation ceremony.

Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

“Did this cursed Build-a-Bear just say something about killing people?” shrieked Yao.

“That’s right. It’s the only way to graduate, and graduates get their right to freedom. In other words, your only ticket to the outside world is killing your fellow classmates and not getting caught.”

“This is preposterous. And your rules have no bearing on us. None of us are students anymore except Eleonora.” scoffed Oliver.

“Are you trying to single out a child in a time like this? I’ll kill you first!” Barked Luciana.

“O M G, I need to get this on my vlog!”

“Wait, sorella, you still have your phone?! Call someone, quick!”

“That won’t work. The signal on her phone provided by the school is operating on a closed system, so we can control who she sees and who sees her. In other words—”

“Ew, the live feed is full of bots in the comments!”

“You meanie! Give my cousin her phone back.”

“Yeah, listen to Nora. Give me back my phone!”

“That would ruin the killing game fun! Besides, no one can get in or out. Now, have fun. Happy killing!”

Everyone looked around the room dumbfounded. Some went silent, others began to cry in distress, and a few began shouting in anger ready to get violent. Amidst the confusion, Monokumajiro disappeared as he passed the baton of chaos to its own players without any guidance on how to slow the downward spiral of its own morale. He gave the task of finishing what he started to the 16 unlucky students while he was left with the task of watching his terrible creation unfold. This was the beginning of their new life or the rest of their old life. Only time could tell, and many worried their time was running out.


End file.
